I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick connect couplings.
II. Description of Related Art
Quick connect couplings are widely used in a variety of fluid connections, especially in the automotive industry. Such quick connect couplings typically comprise a housing having an axial through passageway. The housing is designed to receive a tube having an expanded bead at one end so that, upon insertion of the tube into the housing, the tube is fluidly sealed to the housing. In order to lock the tube in its connected position, a retainer, typically constructed of spring steel, is contained within the housing and frictionally engages the side of the tubing bead facing outwardly from the housing. Consequently, upon insertion of the tube into the housing, the bead flexes the retainer fingers radially outwardly to allow the bead to pass beyond the retainer fingers. Once the bead is fully positioned within the housing and the fluid coupling is in a fully connected position, the retainer fingers flex inwardly and engage the outwardly facing side of the bead thus locking the bead, and thus the tube, to the housing. Appropriate fluid seals are contained within the housing to provide a fluid seal between the tube and the housing.
In many, if not most, situations, it is imperative that the tube be fully inserted into the connector housing so that the retainer fingers properly engage the tube on its outwardly facing side. However, if the tube is only partially connected to the fluid connector, the fluid connector and tube can separate after extended use. Since such fluid couplings are oftentimes used in fuel systems, an improperly, or only partially, connected fluid connector and tube can result in disastrous consequences.